Meet The Parents
by chicken160688
Summary: Sam and Phil meet each other's parents but will they approve? 2 parter
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Parents

Chapter 1

"Babe when can I meet your parents?" Phil asked as he stroked Sam's hair.

"You mean you really want to meet them?" Sam asked, looking up at him from his lap.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Well I suppose if you want to meet them then you can …" Sam began.

"Good." Phil said looking pleased with himself.

"But you should prepare yourself."

"They can't be that bad." Phil replied.

"So if you're meeting my parents, do I get to meet you mum?" Sam asked as she drove them to her parents house in Hertfordshire.

"If you want but I should warn you, she has never liked one of my girlfriends."

"But I'm not like your other women."

"True, but I'm still mummy's boy." He said with a grin.

"You wish!" Sam scoffed.

"How much further is it?" Phil asked, looking at the map.

"Five minutes." Sam replied, stopping at traffic lights.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" Phil asked thoughtfully.

"Well they normally get on well with my boyfriends. But my Dad's a bit old fashioned."

"How do you mean?" Phil asked.

"I dunno .. I guess he's quite protective."

"With you? You're forty ….."

"Yes thank you Phillip!" Sam interrupted.

A few minutes later Sam parked the car in the drive of a large Victorian house.

"Is this it?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, it's a quite a bit smaller than the old house. That was my favourite." Sam said slamming the driver's door.

"It's huge!" Phil said.

"Not really. It's only got 4 bedrooms."

"Only?" Phil asked.

Sam ignored him and went to knock on the door. After a minute the door answered.

"Hey daddy." Sam smiled, stepping inside to hug her dad.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

Phil followed Sam inside the house and closed the door behind him.

"Daddy this is Phil." She said, taking Phil's hand in her own.

"Hello Phil." Richard Nixon said, shaking his hand.

"Hello Mr Nixon."

"Call me Richard, please."

"Where's Mum?" Sam asked.

"Oh she's in the kitchen getting lunch."

After meeting Marie Nixon, the 4 of them sat down together and ate lunch.

"So where did you two meet?" Marie asked.

"Oh we work together." Sam said. "But it took us 4 years for us to get together." Sam smiled.

"And how long have you been together?"

"Since September." Phil replied.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" Richard asked.

"I dunno." Sam said. "Maybe we could go for a walk along the river, get an ice cream or something."

"You and your ice cream." Phil smiled.

"What? I like ice cream." Sam replied with a grin.

After lunch the four of them went to the park and walked along the river. Sam and Phil walked a little behind her parents.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked.

"They're nice." Phil said. "Do you think they like me?"

"Yeah, Dad hasn't killed you yet which is always a bonus." She grinned.

"Very funny!" Phil said sarcastically.

"So when can I meet your family?" Sam asked, taking Phil's hand in her own.

"Well its Steve's birthday next weekend and we're having a family get together. You could come then. They'll be more people in the house then; someone's bound to like you."

"What do you mean 'someone's bound to like me'?' Sam asked suspiciously

"Well, like I said. My Mum has never liked one of my girlfriends. When I married Cindy she refused to come to the wedding to start with. I managed to talk her round but on the morning of the wedding she phoned Cindy and told her that I had changed my mind."

Sam laughed.

"Cindy didn't find it funny. We nearly didn't get married. And I had a black eye for the whole honeymoon!" Phil replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the Parents

Chapter 2

The following weekend, Sam was getting ready to meet Phil's family for the first time.

"What should I wear?" Sam asked, standing in front of her wardrobe.

"Nothing too revealing." Phil replied from the bathroom.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked in her wardrobe. She picked out a cream and red dress but instantly put it back again. She next picked out a few skirts, laying them on the bed while looking at her shoe collection.

"Phil which one do you like best?" Sam asked as he came back into the room.

"Ummm. That one." He said, picking out a red skirt.

"I dunno." She said, preferring the cream and black flowered skirt. "I think I prefer this one.

"Then why did you ask me?" He laughed.

"I just wanted your opinion ….. But I'm going to ignore it." She said, putting the skirts back into her wardrobe, leaving the cream and black one laying on the bed.

"What are you wearing?" Sam asked.

"Jeans and the shirt you bought me for my birthday."

"See, it's so easy for blokes. You just put on a shirt and some jeans and you're sorted."

"Well that's all you have to do. It's just you have too many shirts and too many jeans to choose from." Phil replied.

"What can I say? I love shopping." Sam said with a grin.

"You and my Mum should get on like a house on fire then." Phil replied.

"You have got Steve a present haven't you?" Sam asked suddenly.

"No, we don't do presents." Phil replied.

"But you have to get him something; I can't go to his birthday without getting him something."

"Why not?" Phil asked.

"Because your Mum will think I'm a right stingy cow!" Sam said as if it were obvious.

"Well you get him something then." Phil said, buttoning his shirt up.

"What can I get now?" Sam asked.

"Give him some smelly stuff; he loves all that girly stuff."

"I can't give him girly stuff! I'll have to go into town."

"No don't go just for him. Just say it hasn't been delivered or something."

"No I have to get something." Sam said firmly. "What does he like?"

"I don't know!"

"You're his brother!"

"So?"

"You're supposed to know what he likes!"

Phil shrugged.

"You're bloody useless Hunter! How am I supposed to get ready and have time to go to town?"

"Well I'll go to town and get something and you can get ready." Phil suggested.

"Ok, but get something nice."

"I will, I'll be back soon." Phil said, kissing her goodbye.

An hour later Sam was ready and was sat waiting for Phil to return. She heard his car pull up outside and she went to meet him.

"Well? What did you get?" Sam asked, grabbing her bag from the table and locking the door behind her.

"Don't worry it's all sorted." Phil said. "It's all wrapped and everything."

"Good." Sam said, kissing his cheek. "So how long will it take to get there?"

"Not long. Twenty minutes." Phil said, starting the engine again.

An hour later Phil pulled into the drive of his Mum's house.

"Bloody traffic!" He hissed, slamming the driver's door shut.

Sam grinned to herself and followed him to the door where he rang the doorbell. Steve answered the door and greeted them, inviting them both in. Phil handed his brother the present and he opened it straight away. Sam looked in horror as Steve unwrapped a Donald Duck tie that lit up and sang Happy Birthday when you pressed a button.

"Thanks Phil, it's great. I'll put it on now." Steve said enthusiastically.

"Phil!" Sam hissed. "What the hell is that? I said a nice present!"

"He likes it don't he?" Phil replied. Sam was about to reply when Steve came back into the room.

"Mum, look what Phil and Sam bought me, Isn't it great?"

""Yeah, it's lovely." Lynne Hunter said, not looking convinced.

Lynne Hunter was exactly as Sam had expected. Tough, stubborn and the sort of woman who you wouldn't want to argue with.

"So this is Samantha?" Lynne asked, looking Sam up and down.

"Yeah." Phil said proudly.

"You don't look the normal type Phil brings home." Lynne commented. Sam forced a smile.

"No, well Sam has changed me." Phil replied.

"If she really loved you, she wouldn't want you to change in the first place!" Lynne commented, leaving the room.

"That went remarkably well." Phil smiled.

"Are you joking? She's the boyfriend's mother from hell!" Sam said angrily.

"She's always like that, she'll come round." Phil said although Sam wasn't convinced.

Sam and Phil went to the kitchen to get a drink and she met some more of Phil's family. They all seemed extremely welcoming ….. Apart from Lynne Hunter.

"So what do you do then Samantha?" Lynne asked as they sat in the garden.

"Oh, I work with Phil. I'm his boss." She grinned, stroking his hand.

"Women should be at home looking after their kids in my opinion." Lynne said, giving Sam a filthy look.

"Well that's your opinion." Sam replied.

"I find that men are intimidated by women who go out to work. That's why I've never worked."

"You've just sponged off of your partners then?" Sam asked.

"I don't sponge!" Lynne replied fiercely.

"What about single mum's? Don't you think they need to work to make a living for their children?"

"Well women shouldn't get themselves into that situation in the first place." Lynne replied.

"Well you did!"

Lynne glared at her while Sam grinned.

"So when are you two going to get married?" Lynne asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well you're not Phil's normal type. But I want my boy married and I want grandchildren where the mothers are still around."

Sam coughed on her drink. "We're not going to get married. Not yet anyway. We just want to enjoy being together first." Sam said.

"Yeah, we want to get to know each other better." Phil said.

"There's nothing wrong with moving things forward a bit. Women like that Phillip."

"We're happy as we are." Phil replied.

"Samantha will love being a Mum."

"I'm already a Mum." Sam told her.

"Oh." She said disapprovingly.

"Lots of women can juggle a child and a career."

"I never wanted to." Lynne said.

"Maybe that's why you're husband left you!" Sam hissed.

"What was that Samantha?" Lynne asked.

"Leave it!" Phil hissed.

"Who's side are you on?" Sam whispered back.

"Nobody's, you're both as bad as each other. Now pack it in!"

Sam scowled at him and sat back in her chair.

Sam went to the kitchen to get herself and Phil another drink. Sam poured herself some orange juice and took the top off of a bottle of beer. She turned around with the drinks in her hand and bumped into Lynne who was stood directly behind her.

"Excuse me." Sam said, pushing herself past. Lynne poured the glass of red wine that she had in her hand over Samantha's skirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Lynne said with a smile.

"You did that on purpose!" Sam replied, trying to wipe the wine away.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a bitch!" Sam replied, angrily picking up a nearby pavlova and throwing it in the direction of Lynne Hunter.

"My pavlova!" Lynne shouted.

"What's going on?" Phil asked, appearing at the door.

"She spilt wine on me on purpose!" Sam said angrily.

"It was an accident. Then she threw my home made pavlova at me! Do you know how long that pavlova took me?"

"Sam?" Phil asked.

"Well yes I did throw it at her but that's because she's been winding me up all afternoon and then she pours wine on me!"

"I think we'd better go!" Phil said, taking Sam's arm and leading her out of the kitchen before they could do anymore damage to each other.

"What the hell was that all about?" Phil asked getting into the car.

"The cow spilt wine on my new skirt!"

"Samantha! You ruined her pavlova! That's just suicide!" Phil scolded.

"She hates me!"

"She's always like that." Phil reasoned.

"No wonder you can't hold a girlfriend." Sam snapped.

"That's not fair Sam." He replied.

"I know …. I'm sorry. It's not your fault … It's just your Mum. She drives me crazy!"

"We don't need her approval." Phil said.

"And what's with the marriage and kids thing? First she makes it quite clear she hates me and then she says she wants us to get married!"

"Just forget about it." Phil said. "Why don't we stop somewhere for dinner. I'm starving."

"Hmmm I suppose." Sam said, pulling into a car park in town. "Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"How about Indian?" He asked, taking her hand in his own. Sam nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She said. "Even if you do have the mother from hell!"

"On the plus side, your Mum and Dad like me." Phil grinned.

"Well bully for you." She laughed, poking his arm.

"Don't worry, she'll come round. I promise." Phil smiled, putting his arm around Sam's shoulders as they walked to the restaurant.


End file.
